Fall From the Sky
by goldfish demon
Summary: A one-shot about what happens when Pixie is blasted off of Muu's ship and Genki jump out to save her.


Note: I apologize in advance for any OOCness or inaccuracies with the story. I haven't seen the show for like three years so I can only remember some things.

Fall From the Sky

" Pixie! " Shouted Genki. They were aboard Muu's airship, and Pixie, who had just tried to save them had ended up being thrown through the window by one of Muu's attacks. Genki, without thinking -as per his usual- dove hastily out the window after her. ' Don't worry Pixie, I'll save you. After all those times you saved me, if I didn't save you, it'd be a crime. '

In the diving position that he was in, he fell much faster than she did, as she was laid out horizontally; and he managed to catch her and hold her to himelf as tightly as he could. It was then that he realized that there was no one there to catch them. The dragons were waiting for the rest of them to come out with Holly in hand, they probably hadn't even noticed that Genki had jumped out the window. Plus, Pixie could usually have flown them to safety. The only problem was that she was unconcious. ' Dammit Genki, there you go again. Now you're probably going to die from the impact. ' He thought to himself, ' Although, if I'm going to die, I'm happy that I'm going to die wiith Pixie by my side. '

While he was thinking this, he failed to notice that he and Pixie were falling towards a very dense forest. When they reached the treetops, all the branches broke his fall quite nicely. Slowing him down enough so that he could land in the bushes without any serious impact.

" Okay Genki, " he thought out loud, " first thing to do is find shelter. " He looked upwards and noticed that the sky was completely invisible through the umbrella of branches. " Next up, gather firewood. " He looked around and saw that the segments of branch that had broken off when he fell would do rather nicely. " Third, start a fire. " That was the hardest part, but he went to it anyways. Rubbing sticks together proved to be a tedious task, but even Mr. Energy stuck it out because he wanted to keep Pixie in good condition.

Suddenly, the wood began to burn, and Genki gathered it up into a pile until there was a good sized flame sitting there contently. " Now, fourth, get some food. " That was easy. Many of the trees he was surrounded by bore fruit, and he had been in the monster world long enough to know which ones were ripe and which ones weren't.

After gathering a good amount of food and some extra firewood, Genki returned to his makeshift camp to see Pixie beginning to stir. He hastily added the wood to the fire and rushed over to her with the food.

Pixie's eyelids fluttered open and she was surprised to find herself on the ground. She was even more surprised that there was a roaring fire next to her. " Where am I? " She asked no one in particular.

" You're on the ground of course. " Came a reply from somewhere to her right. Pixie turned to the direction of the voice, and was slightly shocked to see Genki there, on the other side of the fire.

" What happened? " She asked the boy, who was busy dividing fruit into two groups.

" After you stopped Muu from killing us, he blasted you out the window. So I jumped out after you without really thinking. "

Pixie blushed slightly, " You mean that you jumped out of the airship, just to save me? " She blushed even more as she said it. This one boy had put his life on the line to save hers.

" Yeah, I figure I owed you. You've saved me tons of times, I thought it would have been unfair if I just let you fall to your death. "

Pixie began blushing even harder. " Genki, I have to tell- " " Shhhhh, " Genki interrupted, " whatever it is you can tell me later, right now you need to eat. " He said, offering some of the fruit he had gathered.

" Thanks, Genki. " She said while her blush faded slightly.

" Aaaaw, it was nothing. " Genki replied, happy that she was alright.

" Nothing! " Pixie almost choked on her fruit. " Are you insane? You jumped out of a moving airship, God only knows how high that thing was. You fall all that way and fall through a forest, severely scratching yourself! All to save me. " The last part was with a softer voice. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

" Pixie, It's okay. " Genki said softly. Abandoning his food and draping his arm around Pixie's shoulders, pulling her closer to himself. " Stop crying. It's okay. "

" The only one who's ever done anything like that for me before is Big Blue. But he and I have been friends for years. You haven't even known me for a year and you're already risking your life for me. " She laid her head on his shoulder let the tears flow quietly. " You could have died from the fall. "

" I was thinking the exact same thing when we were falling. " Genki told the beautiful monster, " The only thing that kept me sane was the thought thatif I was going to die, at least it would be with you. " At his words, Pixie looked up barely believing what was coming out of his mouth. " I love you Pixie. I'd kill myself for you if I had to. " He planted a soft kiss on her lips, before searching her eyes for some sort of unspoken response. The only response he got was a muffled cry as Pixie buried her face in his chest, and let the sobs of joy rack her body.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have- " His apology was cut short as Pixie forcefully pressed her lips against his. After a moment's hesitation due to shock, Genki realized that she wasn't planning on pulling away anytime soon and caught on. He began to return he rkiss, and when he licked her lips, asking for entrance, she obliged and opened her mouth.

It was the most wonderful thing Genki had ever experienced. She tasted better than chocolate. ' God, something this good should be sinful. ' He thought to himself. Pixie's thoughts were much along the same lines.

Eventually though, they both had to pull away for lack of air. " I love you too, Genki. Don't you dare kill yourself. For me or any other reason. " She scolded him.

" Okay, okay, I won't. I promise. " He laid another kiss on her lips. All the while, amazed that something this good could happen when you fall from the sky.

I hope you liked that. R&R please! 


End file.
